The Buneary Show
The Buneary Show is an American animated television series created and produced at Alabama Public Television by animator Toothy Costanby. It first premiered on the PBS Kids on September 6, 1999, as a first episode Buneary Guy Reads Windows Errors, which led to a series of half-hour episodes. The series aired on PBS and its affiliates around the country. History Gree City were conceived in the lobby of Terry Ward's office by Gree G.. He was asked to do a series of animated shorts, and decided to do his Gree Comic ''series; but since he realized that animating ''Gr ee Comic ''would require the rescinding of publication rights for his life's work, he chose another approach and formulated his version of a dysfunctional family. He named the characters after his own family, and substituted Geo Guy for his own name; as it was an anagram of 'keo'. Gree City first appeared to the world on May 25, 1977 by Universal Press Syndicate. Gree submitted crudely drawn sketches of Gree Guy and his friends to the animators, assuming they would clean them up in production. However, the animators just re-traced over his drawings; that is why Gree City appear crudely drawn in the comics. UK: 20th Century Fox.. In 1985, a team of production companies adapted Gree City into a half-hour primetime series, for the American Broadcasting Company. ABC was initially nervous to air Gree City; as there hasn't been a cartoon in primetime since Mr. Men and Little Miss, and that they were unsure if they could keep the audience's attention for the duration of the episode. They proposed doing three seven-minute shorts and four specials until the audience adjusted, but the producers gambled for thirteen half-hour episodes for the series. Gree City was originally to premiere in the fall of 1984; with "Gree Guy VS. Geo's World," but when the episode came back from animation in Korea, it had major, major problems with it. Terry Ward was extremely dissatisfied with the product and called for many parts of the episode to be redone. The producers then decided to just go ahead and air "Gree Guy's Nightmares," on April 25, 1985 Production Executive Producers Through the entire show's history, Gree G. and Terry Ward have served as the show's executive producers. Gabriel Garcia was also in this position, although was not credited. When Garcia left in 1989, he arranged a deal to be credited as executive producer as well as get profits even though he no longer works on the show Writers The first team of writers for Gree City were assembled by Gabriel Garcia. These were: John Lasseter, Joe Ranft, Andrew Stanton, Pete Doctor, Phil Roman, Tim Hill, John France and Ulises Tobar. Newer Gree City writing teams usually have 16 writers and episode ideas are thought of and proposed in early April. The main writer writes the first draft and the group changes it, adding in jokes and removing parts they don't like. This can sometimes change a script entirely. Up until 2004, the head of these groups was George Meyer, who apparently wrote lots of the best lines from episodes. But the idea of all this came from the magic hand of Gree G. who invented the pictures Cast and Characters *Toothy Costanby as Buneary Guy, Pubertina, Debs, Creepypasta Pinkamena Diane Pie and Gangster Sailor *Peter New as Bibarl, Buneary Heffers, Dr. Beanson and Dr. Clown *Vin Diesel as Gary's Father ,Patcher and Dr. *Petunia Prettyflower as Slimey Guy Violet Girl and Buneary Girl *Hannah Waddingham as Gary's Mother *Susan Roman as Walter *Gree G. as G-Major Buneary Guy, Bob Beanson and Gree Guy *Lucien Dodge as Derpy *Shiela Reid as Dr. Mother *Chris Sabat as Dr. Beanclownson *Todd Haberkorn as Fetus Grandpa *John Cleese as Monty Python *Jesse Gieser as Buneary Guy 2, Buizel Guy, Magic Pikacuy (and his clone) *Russi Taylor as Kirlia, Ralts and Geo Girl *Mellow G. as Mellow Guy *Geo G. as Geo Guy *Tony Daniels as Buneary Guy 3, Pella Guy, Gum, Jakelsm, Greenie-Mario Wombidy and Magic-Mario *Earthy G. as Earthy Guy *Hugh Bonneville as Buneary Guy 4 *George Cromwell as Buneary Guy 5 and Snoop Dog *Taylor Robinson as Buneary Guy 6 *Frank Welker as Buneary Guy 7 *Robert Stainton as Little Guy, Santed Sailor and Buneary Guy 8 *Sebastian Koch as Sergente Beanson *Murray Cook as Pube Beason *Tom Kenny as Panted Pirate, Lucas Guy, Dr. Geo Cortex, Smartypants, and Green Bob *Tara Strong as Chocolate Cil *Grey DeLisle as Oreo *Derek Waters as Dipster *Jason Ritter as Haunches *Alec Baldwin as Buneary Guy 9 *Denis Akiyama as Dr. PBS, and Dr. Viacom *Junior Eddie as Greeny Michael *Stary G. as Stary Guy *Denise Oliver as Buneary Girl 2 *Nancy Lenihan as Buneary Girl 3 *Syo G. as Syo Guy *Andrew Garfield as Stink Guy *Christopher Ryan as Satin Guy *Junior Sydney as Super Guy *Kari Wahlgren as Buneary Guy 11 *Cathy Shim as Oishi Kawaii Broadcasting United States & Canada * PBS (1997-present) * The Greeny Channel (1997-present) Latin America * Canal 5 (1999-present) * Discovery Kids (1998-present) * Rede Record (2000-present) * Chilevision (2002-present) Bahamas * ZNS-13 (1999-present) United Kingdom and Ireland * Channel 5 (1997-present) * RTE2 (1999-present) France * TF1 (1999-present) Germany * Super RTL (2000-present) Netherlands and Flanders * NPO 1 (1999-present) Nordic and Scandinavia *Unknown Episodes Broadcast This is a '''list of episodes' from the PBS Kids animated television series The Buneary Show. The series premiered on September 6, 1999. A total of 81 half-hour episodes were produced. Series overview Films There are 1 film based on the American animated television series, The Buneary Show. ''The Buneary Show The Movie'' (2011) The Buneary Show The Movie or Buneary Show Movie, The, is the original movie made by Ulises. Based on the original Sony Wonder's Greeny Phatom The Movie ''The Buneary Show The Movie 2'' (2015) Category:TV Shows Category:The Buneary Show Wiki